


Sex Phone Call

by solate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solate/pseuds/solate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>成年后设定，从奇奇怪怪的初识到黏黏糊糊谈恋爱【大概？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> *梗来自《The Little Death》，实在是太喜欢最后这个小故事了。  
> *青峰失语设定，手语对话用『』表示，动作参考电影；语言对话用“”表示。  
> *虽然看起来污污哒但完全没有肉 是青黄的初识经历  
> *以及完全不明白ao3的字数是怎么统计的【躺

『欢迎来到视频继电器。请告诉我你想联系的人的名字和他的号码。』

屏幕对面的人紧皱着眉头，再加上黝黑的皮肤和凌厉的短发，看上去更显得凶神恶煞。

没想到今晚的第一个电话看起来就这么难办。黄濑习惯性地想吐了吐舌头，伸到唇边又下意识地咽了回去。等待的时间里对面的男人眉头皱得更加厉害，黄濑坐在电脑屏幕前，不自觉地把脊背又挺起来一些，一面用速度适中又干脆利落的手语表示出上面那句话，一面还保持着工作时应付陌生人的得体微笑，同时嘴角和眉眼的弧度比平时更深些，让他看起来比他的外表还要和善上许多倍。

屏幕对面的黑皮伸出右手比划了八个数字。黄濑非常认真地看着并把这个号码记下来，看对面人没有继续说什么的意思，于是又比划了一句：

『名字呢？』

黑皮耸了耸肩，翻了个白眼表示自己也不知道。

于是黄濑比了个OK的手势，示意他稍等，自己正在拨号。

这是黄濑的第八份工作。说起来靠天生的一副好皮相他也应该不愁吃喝，本人也是从初中就开始做模特的兼职。只是后来为了篮球放弃了模特生涯，又因为脚伤被迫放弃了篮球，无奈只得如同每一个普通人一样老老实实找工作挣饭吃。但所谓天才也有天才的烦恼，他什么都学得来，也就什么都做不长久，过一两个月就无聊到厌恶，只能再换下一家。VRS(video relay service)的这份工作是他前天才得到的，简单来说就给聋哑人做传话筒，让他们可以实时跟别人通话。也是赶了巧，仗着劳力紧张和自己以前学过的一点手语，他没怎么面试就进来了。黄濑自己也希望这次能长久些，毕竟可以见到很多不同的人，中间隔着的屏幕又能给他足够的安全感——实在是份很有意思的工作。

只不过......这样的黑皮见多了迟早会出事吧。黄濑腹诽。

电话铃响了两声后对面响起了一个中年妇女快速而尖利的声音：

这里是性爱热线。请问您需要什么样的女人？

E...excuse me？黄濑实力懵逼脸。

他对着屏幕比划：『我觉着这个号码可能错了。』

黑皮一副“怎么可能”的表情。

黄濑接着比划：『这是个成人热线。』

黑皮用手指了指自己，然后又把手抬到与额头同高的地方：『我就是成人。』

黄濑只感觉心里一万只哈士奇奔腾而过。

『我知道！但这是电话性爱吧？！』

对面的黑皮竖了个大拇指，咧开嘴笑了。

然而此时此刻黄濑只想翻白眼。

耳机里对面的人等得不耐烦了：“喂，你想要那种女孩？”

“啊不好意思请稍等，我是视频继电器的工作人员...”黄濑的话还没有说话就被打断：“我不想知道这些，直接告诉我你想跟谁聊，我帮你转过去，OK？”

“好的好的。”黄濑也不想再废话，不就是个电话性爱吗，他夜店小王子什么阵势没见过呀，自己上都不怕，传个话有什么好怂的。他又跟黑皮比划：『你想要什么样的？』

『问他有什么样的。』

“你们有什么样的？”

对面的女人一听这单生意有戏，语气终于不那么平淡：

“应有尽有。成熟放荡蕾丝边，短发萝莉学生妹。金发大胸软又甜，深喉颜射包您醉。

不管什么种族什么身材什么癖好，任君挑选，包您满意。”

黄濑嘴角一抽。

『他们有蕾丝边和学生妹。』

『就这样？』

『嗯。』黄濑十分郑重地点了头。

『没有大胸?』黑皮的两只手在胸前划了个很夸张的弧线。

『没有。』黄濑保持着教科书般的微笑，更加郑重地摇头。

黑皮看起来很失望了样子，眼皮都耷拉下来了。『那就学生妹，直的。』

黄濑长出了一口气。

“学生妹谢谢。哦，要直的。”

“现在就帮你接通。”

“喂，我是小麻衣，请问你是谁？”耳机里的声音娇滴滴的，黄濑不禁抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩。

“哦我是黄濑凉太...”黄濑还没想起来不应该报自己名字，话就被打断了，对方的撒娇程度又增了两成：“听起来是个帅气的阳光男孩哦，但是我喜欢的是大叔啦。不过今天麻衣酱心情好，所以也可以让你抱抱哦。”

黄濑感觉刚走的那群哈士奇又把他的心蹂躏了一遍。黑皮看着黄濑的眉毛上下跳动自己的眉毛也跟着跳：『喂，什么情况！』

黄濑摆了摆手跟黑皮示意一切尽在掌握中，他可是夜店小王子呢，什么阵仗没见过呀，这点发嗲技能还恶心不到他。就是便宜那个黑皮了，真该让他听听他喜欢的学生妹都是怎么说话的。黄濑忿忿地想，嘴上还是客客气气的样子：“非常抱歉，我是视频继电器的工作人员，我现在是在用手语跟一个人视频通话，所以我只是这通电话的中间人。”

“哈？”妹子这句倒是不嗲了。

“就是你跟我说的话，我用手语翻译给这位听力有障碍的先生，他用手语回复我，我再翻译给你。”

“他听不见声音？”

“对。”

“他能看见我吗？”

“不，没有人能看见你，这只是一个普通的电话。”

“所以是要我通过电话给他做？”妹子很好地抓住了重点。

“啊...是，对的。”黄濑抚了抚额，终于进入正题了。

“所以他长什么样？”

“额...很黑，靛青色短发，从长相来说很硬朗，很帅，很有男人味，嗯。”往好处说总没什么坏处，黄濑想。

“听一个男声跟我说很有男人味还真是奇怪呢。”对面的女生调笑着，声音又回到最开始的甜腻状态，黄濑抖了个寒颤。“我就干脆当做是你在跟我做吧，反正也没什么关系。”

现在的女生说起这种词还真是落落大方呢，黄濑心想。“好呀。”

“你叫什么名字？”

黄濑挺直了腰杆开始翻译，终于结束了冗长的解释阶段进入正题，他倒真像是身临其境一般。

对面黑皮找了半天纸只找到一本杂志，便在杂志封面那一对硕大的雪白胸脯上写了名字，举起来给黄濑看。

“青峰大辉。”还是个挺好听的名字，黄濑想。

对面的女生又开始撒起娇来：“啊，太慢了啦！”

“非常抱歉，不过这种延迟没法避免。”

黄濑听到耳机里女生叹了口气，又喝了口水。“算了。你怎么这么晚啊。”

黄濑习惯性地想接几句软话来哄，话到嘴边才想起来现在不是他在泡妹子。

『你怎么回来这么晚。』

『打球。』

“打球。”

“人家可是等你一直到现在呢。”女生的声音带上了几分埋怨的意味。

黄濑为了表现出这个情绪，翻译的时候身体也跟着柔柔地来回晃动，还差点撅起了小嘴巴。

夜店小王子工作起来也是很有敬业精神的哦。

黑皮不知道该怎么接，抓了抓头发，然后一声令下：『问她现在穿着什么。』

“当然是校服呀，回来之后一直等你都忘记了换。怎么，你要帮我换吗？”

『脱掉。』

“真是粗暴呢。那你穿的是什么呀？”

“T恤和运动外套。”黄濑懒得翻译了，就直接替黑皮回答。

“要我帮你脱衣服吗，我亲爱的青峰大人？”

黄濑翻了前半句，后半句他翻了个白眼，就算过去了。

『告诉她已经脱掉了。』

“已经脱掉了。”黄濑说。

“啊太慢了！我十二点还要看电视剧呢。”女生突然小声嘀咕了一句。

“啥？”黄濑发誓他只听清了电视剧三个字。

“啊没事...问他硬了没。”

黄濑把左手食指和中指并拢放到右臂弯处，右臂做出用力的样子，小臂慢慢由水平抬到竖直，意思是硬。黄濑穿着白色短T，做动作时臂上形状漂亮的肌肉也跟着显露出来。

『硬了没。』

『告诉她硬了。』黑皮一副心不在焉的样子。

黄濑蓦地就起了坏心思，俏皮地回到：“我猜没有。”他这么一说女生倒是不打紧，对面的黑皮倒是先跳了起来，眼睛瞪成了铜铃。『你刚刚说啥了？』

黄濑被吓了一跳。『什么都没说啊。』

黑皮一副明察秋毫的样子：『我会读唇语哦。你刚刚是不是说我没硬？』

妈的。黄濑在心里骂了一句。

『抱歉抱歉，下次不会了。』

黑皮笑了，露出一口白牙：『看在你说我帅的份上，原谅你了。』

『我什么时候说你帅了？』

黑皮突然整张脸贴在屏幕上，指了指眼睛，又指了指嘴巴。配上得意的小表情，那意思是“说了我会读唇语哦。”

黄濑这才想起来他刚刚确实跟那个女生这么说了。不过...这个黑皮笑起来还挺可爱，意外得像个孩子一样。他歪过头细细端详屏幕上的黑皮，剑眉浓密鼻梁挺，一双丹凤眼英气逼人，眉头不皱时，确实有撩人的资本。

黄濑这么在心里啧啧啧，耳机里人家女生不乐意了：“喂，特么的还有人在吗？”

黄濑这才回过神来，连连道歉：“对不起对不起，能把你刚刚说的话再说一遍?”

“我问他硬了没。”女生显然没了耐心。

“硬了硬了！”黄濑赶紧说。

黄濑听见女生吁了口气，听筒里传来吱呀一声，应该是有人坐到摇椅上的声音。

“想让我用嘴为你的大屌服务吗?”

黄濑简直想掀桌了。“我们能当他同意了吗。”

他这句话刚出嘴，黑皮就又瞪眼又摆手的，张牙舞爪以显示自己的知情权。听筒里女生的语气也不耐烦：“你问他了吗？直接问不就好了？”

双面夹击，黄濑觉得还不如让他去日狗。他深呼吸了一口气，开始做动作。

黄濑指了指屏幕。『你...』

又点了点自己的鼻子。『想...』

又指了指自己。『我...』

十分艰难地张开嘴，左手虚握成柱状在嘴巴前面模仿来回抽动的动作。『为你口交...』

黄濑做完了这一串动作，觉得自己的人生简直进入了一个崭新的阶段。对面黑皮十分认真地看完，点了下头。

黄濑双手捂住脸哀嚎：“所以说为什么不跳过这个过程啊就说了是个男人都会同意的吧！”

“现在你想让我做什么呢，亲爱的？”

『现在你想让我做什么？』

黄濑比划完，又在左胸前比了个心，表示“亲爱的”。

说实话他已经开始崩溃了，一个男的，隔着屏幕对另一个男的比心，喂喂，虽然我是gay，虽然我不光是gay还是出了名的夜店小王子，你也不能就这么让我随意给一个陌生的直男比心吧！

当然这些咆哮仅限于黄濑脑内，因为他现在面临着一个更严峻的问题。对面黑皮指了指鼻子，往手心做了个吐唾沫的动作，两只手上下叠着拧了一下，然后拇指和其他四指间来回碾了碾，最后右手掌心向上平托，左手由胸前往前推，一直推到摄像头前。

黄濑看着这一连串动作，试图平静地翻译，但发现他做不到。黄濑虽说经常撩妹，但那只是凭借自己的好皮相偶尔找点乐子，性质有点顽劣但从来没有真正撩到床上过。黄濑给自己定义为“严格的同性恋”，对于与女人做爱这回事，他表示了解并理解，但黑皮的动作视觉冲击力太大，他一开始想象就会本能性地反感。譬如现在。

『对不起，做这个让我感觉不舒服。』

黑皮显然躁了：『但翻译是你的工作吧！』

『我只是对这通电话感觉不舒服。』

『那你把我转给别人吧。』黑皮做了个无所谓的手势。

『好吧。』黄濑松了口气。嘛，虽说这个黑皮真的很帅，是他喜欢的类型。有点可惜，但也无所谓了。

这边青峰等了大概五秒的黑屏，然后就看到一张高原红的脸。他被转到了一个看起来四十多岁的大妈这里，大妈脸上泛着油光，脑门有几颗痘，对着他咧嘴一笑，露出几颗黄牙。她听了一下耳机里的声音，然后非常敬业自然并且面无表情地将它翻译了出来：『你的大屌在我嘴里感觉实在是太赞了。』

青峰楞了下。然后比划了一句：『你能把我再转回刚刚那个金发男生那里吗。』

然后他就看见了黄濑抬起头来一副“怎么又是你”的表情。然后黄濑竖起两指左右摆了摆：『What？』

青峰这回知道服软了，抿着嘴巴皱着眉想了想，做了个非常深情的动作：『必须是你。我需要你。』

妈的，撩汉子也这么无师自通啊。黄濑低声骂了一句，不是很想承认他被这句话戳中了心，尽管那不是青峰的本意。这该死的细腻和敏感啊。罢了，就当是老子陪你玩玩儿。他这么想着，面上依然是冷冰冰的，僵持了几秒，觉得架子摆够了，装作不情不愿地开口：“喂，还在吗?”

对面的女生显然很生气，脏话也随着淫语顺溜：“搞什么鸡巴？”

“十分抱歉。我重复一下他刚刚的意思，你要用唾液好好润滑一下他的老二。”

“好的。告诉他已经做好了，非常湿润了。”

黄濑开始面无表情地翻译。对面的黑皮可能以为自己是在摆架子以表示不满，但其实他只是在尽力抑制住自己的恶心罢了。

“他想进入你的阴道里。”

“告诉他好的，我的下面已经湿的不行了，想让你的大屌把我的阴道填满......进入的感觉太棒了......不行，太深了......抵得我发痛......喂，黛比别跑！你这个臭小子！”

这些话实在太直白了，黄濑翻译的时候一副隐忍的表情，在青峰看来倒是锦上添花，他很满意这个走向，直到最后那个“黛比别跑”。

『啥？』

黄濑也终于觉察出不对，还没来得及问，电话里女生的声音就变得焦急：“喂，我儿子刚刚跑出去了我要去追，你先帮我顶一分钟啊！”

黄濑清晰得听到了一声狗吠。“喂喂，别让我说啊！我要说啥！”

“问他要不要插后面，然后不停说好棒就行了！儿子！快点回来！哐！”

最后那个是花盆打碎的声音。

好了，现在是真的要陪他玩玩儿了。同时男人，没有人会希望自己正激流勇进时被打断，而且黄濑内心对他其实还是有那么点好感。

『想从后面进来吗？』黄濑想了想比划了一句。

对面青峰迟疑了一下，然后轻轻点了点头。

『粗暴的还是温柔的？』

『狠狠地插。』

『还是温柔一点吧。』

『你都没问她！』

黄濑这才意识到自己要装作仍旧在跟女生交谈的样子。

『她在呻吟，在喊疼。』

『扯淡！』

『我在听啊！爱做不做！』黄濑回瞪了青峰一眼。『你是不是没有经验啊，从后面要把前戏做足才行！』

『他妈的不是你问要粗暴还是要温柔的吗？』

黄濑和青峰用手语吵得面红耳赤的时候，女生终于回来了。“进行到哪里了？”

“老天啊你终于回来了，不然他都快痿了。在肛交......我猜。”

“告诉他他的屌是我见过最大的。”

黄濑翻完之后又加了一句作为报复：『我猜她对每个人都这么说。』

青峰现在倒不恼了，甚至回了一句：『你看了就知道了。』比划完这句话，青峰把两只手枕在脑后悠哉悠哉状。

真是气得黄濑连脾气都没有了。黄濑也不理他，径自对着话筒：“接下来呢？”

“嗯......要我给他口吗？”

黄濑简直要皱眉了：“可是它刚刚插了你的菊花啊。”

“所以？”女生的声音听起来简直风轻云淡。

没办法，黄濑只能原样传达。

『要她给你口吗？』

青峰也一副吃苍蝇的表情：『可是刚刚插了菊花啊？』

这一契合，倒让黄濑忍不住笑了。青峰不知道黄濑为什么笑，不过看着他突然乐不可支的样子也跟着笑，黑皮一嘿嘿笑起来就从饿狼变成了德牧，竟然还能看出几分可爱来。两个人一起哈哈大笑，倒让电话那头的妹子奇怪，以为这从头到尾是个玩笑，愤怒地挂了电话。

等两个人突然笑够了，青峰做了一个谢谢的手势，脸上还闪过一瞬的羞赧，被黄濑一点不落地观察到了。这个人还真是有趣，黄濑心想。

『今晚还有什么我能帮你的吗？』

青峰想了想。『你有别的电话接进来吗？』

『没有。』

『那就这样聊一会吧。』

青峰顿了顿又没头没脑地来了一句：『你挺好看的。』

黄濑回以一个闪亮亮的微笑表示朕知道。

沉默了一会。

还是黄濑先打破尴尬。『你怎么搞这么晚？』

『说过了啊，打球。睡不着。』

『还真是啊，我以为你随口编的呢。你打什么球？』

『篮球。』青峰从桌底下捞出一只篮球放在食指上转。

『巧了，我也打篮球。以前。』

『以前？』

『后来脚上有伤，就退役了。』黄濑鲜少跟人提起他的脚伤，因为他还没有打出自己看得上的成绩就不得不退役，对如此傲气的他来说实在是难以承受，他也结结实实地消沉过很长一段时间。但在深夜刚认识的陌生人面前他反而能敞开心扉，坦然承认自己的不甘和失落。

『抱歉。』

『没事。都过去啦。』黄濑不愿意停留在这个话题，正如他自己也已经看开，正在一点点走出来，也开始接受把篮球当做“量力而为”的兴趣而不是毕生的追求。

『对了，你平时跟人打球都怎么做战术沟通啊，也用手语？』

『不用，他们把球都传给我。』

『还真是自大呢。』

『什么时候咱俩比一场。』

『好啊，虽然我有脚伤，不过现在跟一般人打还是很厉害的哦！』

『我可不是一般人。

能赢过我的只有我自己。』

黄濑看着青峰隔着屏幕也咄咄逼人的傲慢里带着自豪的神情，突然就笑了，像是初绽的花一样，笑得无声但真诚。

青峰看着他笑，嘴角也不自觉地微微上扬。

『你真的挺好看的。』

『我知道啦我知道。』

『为什么会有你这么自大的人啊。』青峰扶额。

『切，到底是谁比较自大啊。』黄濑反击。

『喂，你家在哪里呀。』青峰突然问。

『嗯？为什么问这个？』

『不是要比一场吗？找个离家近点的场地。』

黄濑想了想，把地址写在纸上举给青峰看。

『喂，咱俩住一个小区诶。』青峰回。

『真的？！』

『就隔了条马路。我在5号楼。507。』

『那我待会就去找你吧！我还有十分钟就下班了！』

『大半夜你不回家睡觉？』

『太兴奋啦！回去我们就打球吧！正好我住的楼下就是篮球场。』

黄濑在这头兴奋得热血沸腾，他独来独往一个人惯了，聊天的人多交心的人少，仅有的几个称得上朋友的也都不常见面，没想到竟然能在工作的时候碰上这么有趣的一个邻居。

青峰也觉得这个人好玩，长得好看脾气也有趣，没想到还跟自己一样狂，也打篮球，看样子还是玩真格的。

『好啊，反正白天睡多了。』

  


TBC  



End file.
